Maybe We Could Be?
by Aki Okumura
Summary: Mudarse, transferirse, hacer nuevos amigos, empezar un nuevo curso escolar. No es sencillo. El simple hecho de empezar de cero no es sencillo. Y dímelo ¿Cuántas veces has deseado alejarte de las personas, de todas ellas? ...Pero es posible, si le das la oportunidad, que encuentres algo que antes no tenias o soñabas tener. AU. Ectofeacture. Alive!Billy.


Pues… ¡Hola!

Es mi primer fic de Dude, That´s My Ghost.

Sinceramente me encanta el programa y quería tratar de escribir algo de Ectofeacture ¡Es que lo amo!

Veré que tal resulta todo esto y si sigo escribiendo o no.

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, ni siquiera mi nombre, perteneciente a mi bisabuela.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

_Si haces un amigo el primer día, entonces estarás bien._

* * *

El primer día de clases nunca es sencillo. Mucho menos cuando es una nueva escuela, en medio del curso escolar y te acabas de mudar.

Pero en este momento, Spencer no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso. No cuando el amigo -gay- de su hermana mayor juega con su rostro. Al principio el adolecente había tomado en serio los consejos que venían del universitario, pero después de los primeros cinco minutos o así, Spencer había empezado a hacer muecas con respecto a las advertencias. Al final, el mayor le había seguido el juego entre risas.

"**¡Tienes que ser valiente, no te dejes intimidar!" **Había exclamado el rubio. Ante lo que Spencer había fruncido el seño, tratando de hacer una mueca desdeñosa.

"**Bien, pero también tienes que ser buena gente, se simpático ¡Sonríe!" **el muchacho había formado una sonrisa cálida, para después bizquear un poco.

"**Pero también debes ser sensible, eso atrae a las chicas" **Spencer se sintió tentado a responder _"¿Qué vas a saber tu de eso, Jonah?". _Pero decidió dejarlo pasar con un sobreactuado que trataba de expresar que el chico se encontraba a punto de llorar.

"**¿Sabes qué? Olvidemos todo" **dijo el mayor, echando por el retrete los últimos veinte minutos de la vida de ambos **"Solo se tu mismo"** dijo, dándole el consejo mas cliché que ha existido.

Spencer frunció los labios, pensando como lucir como '_él mismo'_, al no encontrar nada solo esbozo la sonrisa más estúpida que le fue posible. Jonah se echo a reír mientras se colgaba del cuello del adolecente. A Spencer le hacía gracia que, a pesar de que Jonah era mayor que él por cuatro años Spencer le sacaba poco menos de una cabeza, y eso que el castaño no podía ser llamado alto por nadie.

"**¡Sí! ¡Justo así!" **exclamo el universitario en una voz cantarina, pellizcando la mejilla de Spencer con la mano que no se abrazaba a su cuello **"Serás el más popular"** aseguro entre risas.

Ese fue el momento que Jessica Wright, la hermana mayor de Spencer, escogió para bajar las escaleras de la casa. Estando a poco de sufrir un ataque cardiaco cuando vio como Jonah, conocido por volver bi a la mayoría de la población estudiantil de su universidad, pegado como lapa al cuello de su hermanito.

Bajo las escaleras como un rayo, en medio de un ataque de hermana sobreprotectora, tomando la chaqueta de Jonah entre sus manos, separándolo de Spencer con una fuerza descomunal. El castaño solo pudo ver como Jessica casi mataba entre gritos a su compañero de cuarto, antes de enviarlo al auto, como si se tratara de su madre.

Jonah se despidió de Spencer con una sonrisa más bien demasiado simpática, antes de salir por la puerta delantera, dejándola abierta.

"**¡Jonah Tyler Taylor, mas te vale quedarte quieto o no volveré a llevarte en la vida!" **Amenazo la chica, en parte por lo que acababa de pasar y en parte por la taza de café que el rubio llevaba con él hacia su auto nuevo.

Luego se giro hacia Spencer y después de regañarle por dejarse tocar por un tipo como ese y dejar fluir su ira le ofreció por última vez: **"¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve al colegio?"**

Spencer negó con la cabeza, de verdad que no le apetecía ir en auto, además la preparatoria no quedaba lejos, en auto llegarían demasiado pronto para su gusto.

"**Deberías irte ya, entonces" **le advirtió la chica, observando su reloj de muñeca. El muchacho asintió, buscando la mochila en el sofá de la sala.

Lo último que le dijo su hermana antes de caminar al patio delantero fue:

"**Descuida, todo estará bien"**

En ese tono de hermana mayor que Spencer pocas veces le había escuchado.

Se giro, pero el auto ya se había puesto en marcha, alejándose rápidamente hacia la universidad. Spencer, sin poder retrasar aun más lo inevitable, se colgó la mochila al hombro y salió de la pequeña casa, iniciando su camino a su nueva escuela.

El hecho de vivir con su hermana mayor aun le sorprendía. Jessica se había ido a Beverly Hills a estudiar en la universidad. Poco después sus padres se enteraron de los altos estándares académicos de la preparatoria del lugar. Y así, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Spencer de protestar, ya se encontraba transferido a la escuela y estaba de camino en el primer autobús hacia California.

Spencer nunca había sido un mal estudiante, pero tampoco era el mejor, sus notas eran lo suficientemente altas para estudiar cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Aunque no en cualquier universidad.

En realidad, el cambio no le molestaba del todo, sentía que su sueño de ser director de cine estaba más cerca, sobre todo teniendo Hollywood a un par de minutos. Pero estar rodeado de niños ricos todo el día le fastidiaba un poco. Además, extrañaba su casa y sus amigos…también a sus padres.

Spencer, así como estaba de perdido entre la espesa niebla de sus pensamientos, llego al colegio sin preocupaciones, en medio de una nube de estudiantes formada a su alrededor mientras caminaba.

No noto el momento en que pasó junto al pequeño coche rojo, en cuyo interior dormía un muchacho de cabello negro.

Fue despertado por una voz suave y una mano sacudiendo su hombro.

"**Billy, cariño, despierta" **el chico abrió los ojos pesadamente, mirando a su alrededor algo confuso. Observando que se encontraban en el auto y que él estaba totalmente vestido.

"**¿Huh?" **fue lo único que el adolecente fue capaz de articular.

"**Llegaras tarde" **dijo la mujer, sintiendo algo de ternura por la mueca desconcertada de su hijo, que ante las palabras pronunciadas pareció despertar, llevando la vista rápidamente al tablero del auto, notando que faltaban tres minutos para que sonara la última campana.

Entrando en un estado de pánico ligero, salió los más rápidamente que pudo del auto, golpeándose la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, se sostuvo la cabeza durante un instante de dolor ciego, antes de cerrar la puerta y correr calle abajo.

"**¡Es hacia el otro lado, Billy!" **

El muchacho dio media vuelta, corriendo lo más rápidamente que pudo, pasando por la enorme puerta de la escuela justo en el momento que la campana sonaba, salvándose por los pelos –como casi todas las mañanas- de sentarse durante dos horas en la oficina del director Ponzi.

* * *

"**¡Muy bien, presten atención!" **exclamo la anciana profesora, tomando por los hombros a un muy nervioso Spencer.

El muchacho observo a la clase, sintiéndose cohibido de repente, sin saber realmente porque, nunca había sufrido de pánico escénico, quizás era la fría mirada de los estudiantes, o la manera en que la rubia sentada justo frente a él le fulminaba con la mirada.

"**Este es Spencer, es un nuevo estudiante" **le presento la profesora, deteniéndose un instante para dejar al chico hablar, cosa que no ocurrió **"y se tomara un instante para presentarse"** dijo, antes de echarse unos pasos para atrás, dándole su espacio al chico.

Spencer, a su vez se sentía cada vez más nervioso, y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le saldría del pecho. Observo la clase, tratando de buscar un rostro amable en el que enfocarse.

Abrió la boca para hablar, tratando de salir de eso rápidamente, pasando el menor monto de humillación publica que le fuera posible.

"**Yo-"** pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, todos en la habitación se giraron, encontrando a un muchacho a punto de sacar el corazón por la boca entre jadeos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"**Dios, Sra. Rumsfeld…"** dijo el muchacho con dificultad, en serio que esto de ser deportista no era lo suyo, una carrera a través de la escuela lo dejaba sin aliento **"¿Por qué su clase tiene que estar hasta el final del campus?"**

"**Si no fuera así ¿De que otra manera disfrutaría de estas adorables interrupciones tuyas una vez por semana?" **dijo la profesora en broma, haciendo un gesto con la mano que invitaba a Billy a pasar.

"**Genial, el número de perdedores en la clase aumenta" **dijo un muchacho grandote en la parte de atrás del aula, por su rostro y actitud corporal podía notarse que se trataba de un completo idiota.

La chica rubia rio ante el perfectamente audible comentario, a lo que Spencer fruncía el ceño y abrió la boca para contestar. Pero el chico parado a su lado hablo primero.

"**¿En serio Kleet? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes sacar? Además de ser un comentario algo hipócrita, considerando que tu eres el perdedor más grande que he conocido" **Dijo Billy, con una ceja arqueada. El tipo grandote, que se noto en su rostro que no sabía qué era lo que hipócrita significaba, se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a devolver el golpe, ya fuera física u oralmente.

Pero la bonita chica pelirroja en la que Spencer se había enfocado antes de hablar, cambio su expresión dulce a una de hastió, antes de girarse hacia el muchacho.

"**¿Qué tal si simplemente te metes en tus propios asuntos, Kleet?"** exclamo la chica, ante lo cual se armo el revuelo dentro del salón. Con todos opinando al mismo tiempo, uniendo sus voces en un barullo incesante, como consecuencia de que nada se escuchara en realidad.

"**¡Suficiente!" **exclamo la profesora, su voz alzándose por encima de todas las demás, haciendo a todos los estudiantes pegar un brinco en su sitio. Spencer se sorprendió ante esto, considerando que la pequeña y anciana profesora pudiera alzar tanto la voz.

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio ante esto, siendo la pelirroja y Kleet los últimos en sentarse. Ella le mostro la lengua, en un gesto un poco infantil, ganándose una mirada matadora del grandote.

"**Muy bien, gracias" **dijo la profesora con una sonrisa **"Baruch, ve a sentarte"** Spencer miro a su alrededor ante eso.

_¿Quién es Baruch?_

Observo como el muchacho a su lado fruncía el ceño y se sentaba cerca de la chica pelirroja. Spencer observo su ropa y actitud, además de su rostro.

_No tiene cara de Baruch para nada…_

"**Spencer" **el chico levanto la cabeza, llevando la vista hacia la profesora **"Por favor, continua"**

El chico frunció el ceño, pasando una mano por su cabello, sin saber que decir. Billy, al notar que el chico se encontraba en un apuro, hablo.

"**¿De dónde vienes?"**

"…**Portland"** respondió Spencer sintiéndose algo confuso.

"**¿En serio?" **respondió Billy, como si estuvieran en medio de una conversación normal **"¿Has jugado Polybius*?"**

"**No, nunca vi uno"** dijo en un tono que ocultaba un _"pero me gustaría"_

"**Aw"** dijo con un puchero **"¿Qué te gusta?"**

"**Las películas" **respondió Spencer con simpleza.

"**¿De qué clase?"**

"**Terror…" **por la espalda de Billy bajo un escalofrió, pero siguió con la conversación.

"…**no me gustan mucho, pero el otro día fui con Mallory al cine y vimos la nueva, la de Zombies ¿Sabes? Y ella-"** los ligeros aplausos de las frágiles manos de la profesora detuvieron la conversación.

"**Eso estuvo muy bien, Spencer, cielo, ve a sentarte ahí junto al Sr. Demorado" **dijo la mujer, señalando el pupitre vacio entre Billy y una chica morena.

El castaño asintió, caminando lentamente hacia el pupitre, agradeciendo que estuviera lejos de la rubia y Kleet. Se giro hacia Billy pero el chico tenía la cabeza sobre el libro de historia, como si estuviera luchando por no dormir en medio de la clase.

"**Solo es para aclarar" **dijo el chico en voz alta **"No llegue tarde" **se giro hacia Spencer con una sonrisa **"¿No es así?" **el castaño no respondió pero no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

"**Si que lo hiciste. Abran todos el libro en la página 126" **

Y así, la larga y tediosa clase de historia comenzó.

* * *

***Polybius: **es una leyenda urbana, supuestamente todo ocurrió en Portland. Busquen en Wikipedia para más información.


End file.
